


37

by Tom_D_Sawyer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Falling In Love, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_D_Sawyer/pseuds/Tom_D_Sawyer
Summary: Ойкава влюбился не в того человека.





	37

***

Во время обеда Иваизуми подсунул Ойкава миску с жареными ребрышками.  
— Вот погрызи и не пялься так на стол Слизерина! Бесишь!  
Ойкава схватил ребрышко с тарелки и, не глядя, впился в него зубами, а глаза все также испепеляли спину Савамуры Дайчи.  
— Прекрати уже, — вздохнул Иваизуми, — мне не по себе, когда ты не улыбаешься.  
— Меня даже Тобио так не злил, — расцепил зубы Ойкава.  
Тем временем за столом Слизерина ребята засобирались, чтобы уходить. Дайчи подал руку Юи, они переплели пальцы вместе и, переговариваясь, вышли из зала. Ойкава бросил кусок мяса на тарелку и выругался.  
— Может, мы сможем сварить отворотное зелье? — сказал он с горькой усмешкой, так не похожей на его обычную игривую.  
— Такого нет, — отрезал Иваизуми.  
— Значит придумаем. Мы вороны или кто?  
— Я не позволю тебе выпить сомнительное зелье твоего же приготовления, — Иваизуми щелкнул пальцами, чтобы исчезли пустые тарелки. — Лучше я побью его и свяжу, а ты сделаешь с ним, что захочешь.  
Иваизуми не улыбнулся, все свои предложения он был готов воплотить в реальность. Ойкава забарабанил пальцами по столу. В мыслях связанный Дайчи с разбитой губой. Куски разорванной мантии вокруг него словно сломанные черные крылья, дыхание рваное, а на груди блестят капли пота. Только протяни руку…  
— Тц. Ты такой извращенец, — выдохнул Ойкава, сжав колени. — Нужно нетривиальное решение, вроде отворотного зелья.  
— Нет, — отрезал Иваизуми. — Выпьешь такое и я тебя побью!  
— Ты самый странный ворон в истории Хогвардса.  
Иваизуми никогда и не был полноценным вороном. Он сам попросил Шляпу распределить его в Рейвенклов, пообещав ее сжечь, а потом утопить, если она не отправит его туда же, куда отправила друга. Шляпа нашла его доводы рассудительными и логичными, что и требовалось для студента Рейвенклов.

***

Последним уроком было зельеваренье вместе со Слизерином. На третьей парте, возле аквариума с синими гадюками, Дайчи и Юи шептались между собою, соприкасаясь коленями и локтями.  
— Чернилус заподлянус! —  Ойкава достал палочку из кармана и наколдовал над головой Дайчи баночку чернил.  
— Вингардиум Лавиоза! — парировал Иваизуми, не дав чернилам вылиться.  
Ойкава нахмурился и показал ему язык. По крайней мере хорошее настроение к нему вернулось. Он обернулся и словил взгляд Дайчи, как всегда открытый и честный.  
— Вешаешь ей лапшу на уши, Савамура? — сорвалось с губ. Иваизуми опустил руку на его макушку и развернул к доске. В класс вошел учитель, чтобы начать урок.  
 _На осеннем балу капитаны четырех факультетов пили отдельно на крыше. А когда Бокуто и Куроо ушли за добавкой, Ойкава полез целоваться к Дайчи. Было круто, волнительно и приятно. Настолько приятно, что они не могли оторваться друг от друга, и Ойкава бормотал «какой же ты классный», на что Дайчи только мычал что-то неразборчивое.  
Но на следующий день Дайчи сказал, что ничего не помнит, и добавил, что сомневается, что вообще способен на такое.  
— Наверное, тебе приснилось, — без жалости ударил в самое сердце, затем похлопал по плечу и подмигнул, пообещав никому не говорить.  
Через пять минут у Дайчи были сломаны два ребра, а у Ойкавы — рука, выбит зуб и раскрошена волшебная палочка.  
Потом прилетело еще от Иваизуми за безответственность перед игрой._  
Ойкава был бы рад притвориться: ему приснилось, а Савамура Дайчи — всего лишь хороший капитан, которому он всегда симпатизировал. Но почему же тогда он не перестает мечтать о поцелуях с ним? А губы все еще продолжают покалывать, стоит ему только вспомнить о том вечере.

***

После уроков, захватив бутерброды и чай, Ойкава и Иваизуми устроились на чердаке южной башни. Большинство студентов боялись показываться там из-за жутких слухов о призраке Маленького Гиганта: будто он пытается оторвать голову каждому, чтобы сыграть ею в волейбол. Ойкава был слишком любопытен, чтобы испытывать страх, а Иваизуми — слишком крут, это призраки должны бояться его, а не он их.  
Сверху прекрасно просматривался новый спортзал, построенный лет пять назад для игры в волейбол. В окнах мелькала рыжая голова Хинаты — время тренировки у Слизерина.  
— Знаешь, а этот коротыш классный, — сказал Иваизуми, вертя в руках сигарету.  
Ойкава приложил руку к его лбу.  
— Вроде не горячий, — но тот никак не отреагировал на подколку, продолжив:  
— Слышал, что Танака и Нишиноя возглавляют неформальный клуб «Рабы любви».  
Ойкава убирал руку, стало не смешно, потому что теперь издевались над ним. А кому это понравится?  
— Я не настолько безнадежен, — прозвучало почти обиженно.  
— Я о том, что нужно спросить у них совета. Может, что дельное предложат.  
— Пф. Да я быстрее у Ушиваки совета попрошу.  
— Заодно попроси дать тебе пару уроков игры в волейбол.  
С неба на голову Иваизуми свалился котелок с водой. Ойкава отлично умел накладывать беззвучные заклинания.

***

Члены клуба «Рабы любви» всегда отличались дружелюбием и сердечностью ко всем, кто обращался к ним за помощью.  
— Че надо?! — выкрикнул Танака, когда к его столу подошли Ойкава и Иваизуми.  
— Че зыришь, красавчик? — таким же счастьем от встречи засветилось лицо Нишинои.  
— Ойкава-сан! — завизжали девушки рядом, отчего и так приветливые лица «рабов любви» стали еще более выразительные.  
— На этой неделе у меня было три свидания с разными девушками. А у вас? — спросил Ойкава, ухмыляясь.  
Нишиноя и Танака вскочили с места с рычанием, сжимая кулаки.  
— На драку нарываешься? — оба синхронно вытянули шеи и выпучили глаза.  
— Кхм-кхм, — за их спинами оказался Дайчи, излучая холод слизеринских подземелий.  
Танака и Нишиноя тотчас присмирели и со смущением уставились в пол.  
— Простите за них, — сказал Дайчи. — Только упустишь из виду, как сразу начинается.  
— Ничего страшного. Я просто хотел попросить совета, — сказал Иваизуми, сделав шаг вперед, чтобы закрыть собой Ойкаву, так как тот уже потянулся к волшебной палочке, а на лице выступили розовые пятна досады.  
— О чем? — отозвался Нишиноя.  
— О девушках.  
— О-о-о, — протянули Дайчи и Танака, кинув беглый взгляд на Ойкаву. Разве есть такое, чего он не знает о девушках?  
Правильно прочитав их взгляды, Иваизуми сказал:  
— Он бесполезен. Девушки сами за ним бегают. Ненавижу его за это.  
— Тогда не буду мешать, — махнул рукой Дайчи и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Останься, — сказал Иваизуми. — Если уж я решил спросить у этих двоих, то и ты, возможно, на что-то сходишься.  
Ойкава стукнул его сзади по ноге, но был проигнорирован.  
Дайчи заскрежетал зубами, глаза потемнели, между бровей появилась складка. Иваизуми вздрогнул и посмотрел по сторонам. Откуда сквозит?  
— Твоя прямота бесит, — процедил Дайчи.  
— Короче, — начал Иваизуми, присев за стол напротив Танаки. — Есть одна девушка. Не то, чтобы очень, но я почему-то запал. Уже все руки себе стер.  
— Эй, Ива-чан! — вскрикнул Ойкава.  
— Когда она рядом, веду себя как идиот.  
— Это не так. Ты всегда очень благородно выглядишь, — вставил Ойкава.  
— Но главная проблема, что я тот еще трус и никак не могу сказать ей о своих чувствах.  
Ойкава похлопал Иваизуми по плечу, нервно дергая глазами.  
— Зачем ты им врешь? Ты ведешь себя достойно с этой девушкой! То, что она подслеповатая и глуховатая, не твоя вина.  
— Я слышал, что вы многим помогли в такой ситуации, — продолжил Иваизуми, скинув руку Ойкавы с плеча.  
— Да-да, — закивали головами Танака и Нишиноя.  
Иваизуми наклонился вперед, понизив голос до едва слышного шепота.  
— Я о зелье удачи Феликс Фелицис.  
— У тебя не хватит денег, чтобы его купить, да и к тому же оно не заставит девушку влюбиться в тебя, — сказал Танака.  
— Мне нужна одна капля. Говорили, что вы продали нескольким.  
— У нас была одна бутылочка. Но больше нет.  
— А сварить его?  
Танака засмеялся.  
— Очень сложное зелье, там любая ошибка может вызвать катастрофу. Школьникам запрещено варить его.  
— Да не может оно быть таким дорогим! — сказал Ойкава.  
Танака тотчас начертил что-то на листке, сложил его вдвое и придвинул к рейвенкловцам.  
— Проще убить девушку, — присвистнул Иваизуми.  
— А можно просто подойти и рассказать ей о своих чувствах, — подал голос Дайчи.  
— Ты что старый дед? — огрызнулся Ойкава. — Даже если сложим все карманные деньги на год, продадим свои метлы и бальную форму, все равно не хватит, — вздохнул он, быстро проведя в уме подсчеты. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы и застонал:  
— Бесполезно, Ива-чан!  
— Вы всегда можете вступить в наш клуб и вместе мы будем наслаждаться своей трусливой любовью, радуясь любому взгляду брошенному в нашу сторону от прекрасной девушки, — затараторил Танака.  
— Это мой последний год в школе. Если я потеряю этот шанс, то потом всю жизнь буду сожалеть, — сказал Иваизуми, поднявшись из-за стола.  
Они отошли на несколько метров, как Дайчи нагнал их, дернув Иваизуми за рукав мантии. Он воровато оглянулся по сторонам и с нервозностью в голосе пробормотал не очень разборчиво:  
— Я смогу достать зелье, если Ойкава потренирует со мной подачи.   
\- Посмотрим, что можно будет сделать, - ответил Иваизуми со всей суровостью, на которую был способен. Ойкава предполагал, что он немного ревнует к Дайчи.

***

Все было бы идеально, если бы он еще и пару слов вставил. Они уже полчаса бросали мяч, но Ойкава кроме «Привет» и «Начнем» ничего не сказал. Зато уж силу он прикладывал всю, что имел. Пару раз Дайчи отбросило к стене, когда он пытался принять мяч.  
— Давай немного отдохнем, — спустя полчаса попросил Дайчи.  
Ойкава кивнул. Дайчи пил воду, вытирая лицо полотенцем. Ойкава все это время смотрел на него. Ему всю жизнь нравились милые миниатюрные девочки. Со светлой кожей и глазами. Которые были без ума от него.  
Он не помнил, что заставило его в ту ночь поцеловать Дайчи. Зачем ему вообще понадобилось это делать? Ведь Дайчи совершенно не такой. Он не милый, у него не нежная кожа, он сильный и грубоватый, он никогда не уводит взгляд, всегда смотрит прямо, он пугает, хотя всегда вежлив. Он мальчик во всех смыслах этого слова. Но он такой замечательный! И это большая проблема.  
Может, дело в приворотном зелье? Ойкава приободрился. Если его чувства не настоящие, то чары легко развеять и он снова станет самим собой.  
— Я не нравлюсь тебе? — внезапно Дайчи оказался близко.  
— Странный вопрос, — фыркнул Ойкава. Потому что Дайчи ему нравился, да еще как!  
— А вот и нет. Ты всегда относился ко мне хорошо, но после той драки возненавидел. Хотя это мне стоило бы тебя ненавидеть.  
Ойкава отступил на два шага назад. Слишком близко.  
— Я просто не пойму, почему ты делаешь вид, что ничего тогда не было, — пробормотал Ойкава.  
Дайчи достал из рюкзака палочку и приставил ее к голове. Прошептал заклинания и тонкая серебристая ниточка появилась среди его волос, змейкой потекла к палочке и обернулась вокруг нее несколько раз.  
— Это мои воспоминания той ночи. Посмотри и убедись, что ничего не было. — Дайчи засунул свои воспоминания в баночку и протянул.  
Их пальцы на мгновения соприкоснулись и это было приятно.

***

— Целую неделю я не слышал от тебя и слова о нем. Твоя влюбленность прошла? — спросил Иваизуми вечером в библиотеке.  
— Скорее всего. Ты же меня знаешь. Мне быстро надоедает.  
Иваизуми нахмурился, не поверив. Ойкава быстро хлопнул его рукой по плечу и подсунул под нос книгу.  
— Не отвлекайся, Ива-чан! Реферат по квадрокопытным сам себя не напишет!  
Иваизуми сразу потерял интерес к личной жизни друга — впереди его ждала долгая ночь в обществе книг. Хоть бы удалось пару часов поспать перед уроками.  
Ойкава же, делая вид, что читает книгу, думал о Дайчи и его воспоминаниях, спрятанных в сундуке между носков, но так и нетронутых.  
Он не собирался их смотреть. Он верил Дайчи. Но не знал, что делать дальше. Пойти извиниться? А как быть с его воспоминаниями? Неужели сон? Ему что-то приснилось, он принял это за реальность, и решил, что у него влечение к Дайчи, но все оказалось ложью. Ойкава чувствовал себя дураком.  
Поэтому предпочел забыть о Дайчи и избегать его. Это же не настоящие чувства, так ведь?

***

Прошел месяц. Ойкаве удалось не только взять чувства под контроль, но практически забыть о своей странной влюбленности. Он решил для себя, что просто устал от однотипных отношений с девушками и искал чего-то нового. Хотя Дайчи он по-прежнему избегал. На совместных уроках садился подальше, если совсем везло, то на самую последнюю парту самого крайнего ряда возле пальмы или за доспехом. Не то чтобы Дайчи искал его глазами, просто так было спокойнее. Взглядов Иваизуми Ойкава старался не замечать. На обеде всегда садился спиной к слизеринскому столу, ел быстро и убегал еще быстрее. Можно сказать, что Савамура Дайчи почти не мешал ему жить.

***

До рождественских каникул оставалось всего два дня и большинство учеников разъехались по домам. Иваизуми перед тем как уехать, отвел Ойкаву в сторону от остальных и передал маленькую бутылочку с зельем удачи.  
— Держи, я слышал, что он не едет на каникулы домой. Воспользуйся.  
— О ком ты говоришь, Ива-чан? И ты же знаешь, что я с семьей еду во Францию к сестре.  
Иваизуми молча запихнул бутылочку ему в карман.  
— Делай, как знаешь.  
— За «удачу» спасибо. Смогу сдать экзамены хорошо.  
Потом, оставшись один в комнате, он достал бутылочку и долго ее рассматривал. Значит, Савамура Дайчи остается на каникулы. Интересно почему?

***

Узнать удалось очень скоро. Буквально через день. Хогвардс опустел и даже призраки приуныли. Ойкава шел по коридору третьего этажа, насвистывая новую песню знаменитой рок-группы «Кости и мозги», когда на повороте врезался в Дайчи.  
— Смотри куда прешь! Ой! — сначала разозлился Ойкава, но увидев Дайчи, смутился.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Дайчи, как всегда спокойный и вежливый.  
Чем сильнее нервничал Ойкава, тем более резким и противным становился. Он поднял бровь, вздернул подбородок, всем видом показывая презрение и надменность, обидная колкость уже готова была сорваться с губ, как его скрутила настолько сильная боль, что он подумал, что умирает. Будто кто-то выстрелил в голову « _Круциатусом_!».  
Боль заполонила все, став яркой и острой. Голос Дайчи звучал глухо, словно издалека, а его прикосновений Ойкава даже не почувствовал.  
Дальше Ойкава помнил плохо. Кажется, он потерял сознание и провел следующие дни в темноте, лишь время от времени боль отступала, и он улавливал знакомый запах и чьи-то теплые прикосновения.

***

Ойкава проснулся, лежа в чьей-то кровати. Серебристо-зеленые цвета подсказали, что он в общежитии Слизерина. Голова не болела. Мир ощущался четким и ясным, казалось, что никогда еще он не был так прекрасен. Ойкава откинул одеяло, обнаружив, что одет в черную пижаму с эмблемой змеи, рядом с кроватью нашлись тапочки.  
Зашумела вода и через минуту из ванной появился Дайчи.  
— Тебе уже лучше? — спросил он.  
Ойкава кивнул. Было столько вопросов, но он молчал, рассматривая Дайчи. Утренний тот оказался таким забавным. Торчащие колючками волосы, опухшие глаза и расслабленная улыбка. Не та вежливая и милая, с которой он всегда ходил коридорами школы, а такая шальная и соблазнительная. Ойкаве захотелось поцеловать его. Внезапно он осознал, что прятать свои чувства глупо, лгать себе глупо. Он сделал шаг вперед. Но Дайчи, не самый сообразительный из его знакомых, спросил:  
— Наверное, мне стоит объяснить, что случилось?  
Ойкаве было все равно. Он догадался. Он оказался в этой спальне из-за своей болезни и Дайчи ухаживал за ним.  
— У тебя был приступ мигрени, а медсестры не оказалось в школе. Ты мучился целый день, пока я ждал почтой зелья. Совиная почта такой пережиток прошлого. Если бы только волшебники пользовались Amazon. Прости, что пришлось принести тебя сюда.  
Дайчи подошел к чемодану и вытащил из него полотенце.  
— Держи, сходи в душ. А я принесу еды. Представляю, как ты голоден.  
Ойкава покорно взял полотенце. Глупый, недалекий Дайчи!

***

Ойкава нашел Дайчи внизу в гостиной, вместе с толстыми книгами он расположился на диване, закинув ноги на столик.  
— Не знал что ты ботаник? — хмыкнул Ойкава.  
— Не помню, чтобы мы дружили и ты знал что-то обо мне.  
Это было не очень приятно. Ойкаве хотелось бы стать ближе. Он подошел, скинул пару книг и уселся рядом с Дайчи.  
— Кожаные диваны, хрусталь, дорогой ковер, большие кровати — у вас намного круче общежитие, чем у нас.  
— Как там говорят «В Слизерине могут достать все!» — сказал Дайчи, протягивая завернутые в бумагу бутерброды. — Держи, только слишком не налегай.  
Ойкава взял бутерброд из рук, ощущая при этом приятное домашнее чувство.  
— Ну как там Иваизуми разобрался со своей любовью?  
— Чего? — спросил Ойкава, не помня когда это Дайчи с Ивой стали такими друзьями.  
— Он же хотел зелье удачи купить еще.  
— А-а-а. Еще не разобрался полностью.  
— Надеюсь, у него все получится. Он мне нравится.  
— А? — вытаращил глаза Ойкава. — В каком смысле нравится?  
— Он уравновешенный, добрый, но строгий. Надежный парень. Мне нравятся такие.  
Дайчи вернулся к книге, а Ойкава грыз бутерброд и боролся с ревностью. Опомнился, когда Дайчи схватил его руку, не дав донести бутерброд до рта.  
— Прекрати, ты уже третий ешь. Я же просил не набрасываться.  
— Задумался, — Ойкава проследил, как Дайчи отобрал у него бутерброд, завернул в бумагу и положил на стол.  
— Почему ты остался на рождество в школе?  
— Последний год, решил остаться и подготовиться к выпускным.  
Повисло молчание. Дайчи читал книгу, а Ойкава сперва смотрел на огонь в камине, а потом повернул голову, собираясь что-то сказать — да так и застыл. В нескольких метрах над столом зависло сердце. Оно сокращалось, а капельки крови падали с него на папирус.  
— Что это? — спросил он, дернув Дайчи за рукав, тот не отрывая головы от книги, ответил:  
— Это «раненное сердце». Оно появляется, когда кто-то влюбляется. Намекает на страдания влюбленного.  
Ойкава стремительно покраснел, схватил первую книгу и уткнулся в нее, пряча горящие щеки.  
— Хм. Да уж, неловко как-то, — пробормотал Дайчи, но Ойкава не смог поднять глаза и посмотреть на него.  
Время тянулось болезненно. Казалось каждый вздох звучит как удар по железной трубе.  
Из книжки выпала закладка, Ойкава наклонился, чтобы ее поднять и краем глаз выхватил лицо Дайчи. Тот смотрел на него и сразу отвел взгляд. Ойкава не мог упустить такой шанс.  
— Ты что влюбился в меня? — спросил он.  
Дайчи резко развернулся.  
— Что? Откуда такие выводы? Я никогда. Я вообще. У меня же девушка, — было забавно наблюдать, как всегда хладнокровный Дайчи, заикается и нервничает.  
— Ну-ну, не нервничай. В меня постоянно кто-то влюбляется. В этом нет ничего страшного. Я родился под счастливой звездой. Если хочешь честно, то мне даже льстит, что это такой человек как ты, — Ойкава улыбнулся, хотя губу пришлось закусить, чтобы не рассмеяться. Дайчи не просто злился, он кипел, до смешного напоминая Иваизуми. А когда он резко вытянул руку и, схватив ткань рубашки, дернул на себя, похожесть стало пугающей.  
— Я тебе прибью, если не заткнешься, — процедил он и Ойкава сжался, едва не закричав «Прости, Ива-чан!».  
Дайчи отпустил его и вернулся к книге.  
— И вообще, это сердце появилось, как только я втащил тебя в общежитие.  
Ойкава покраснел. Дайчи хмыкнул.  
— Именно так.  
— А ты можешь быть жестоким, Савамура.  
— Я намного хуже, я из Слизерина.  
— Хм. Опасный. Но если ты считаешь, что я влюблен в тебя, то ты очень и очень ошибаешься, — вздернул подбородок Ойкава. — Да и есть ли у меня время влюбляться? Я очень занятой. Столько свиданий, столько любовных писем, а еще же волейбол и экзамены, потом предложения работы. Да и не то, чтобы ты был в моем вкусе. Ты как лайт-версия Ивы-чана. Ничего сексуального, только прочное как дерево тело и взгляд, лишенный страха и сомнений.  
Дайчи молчал. Без эмоций на лице. Он положил книгу на стол, поднялся и сказал:  
— Наверное, сделаю чай. Или ты любишь кофе? — покрутил шеей, вытянул за спиной руки, опустил их и, не смотря, добавил:  
— Я не говорил, что «это сердце» может определить, в кого влюбился волшебник.  
Внутри все заклокотало. Захотелось ударить так сильно, чтобы треснули кости. Ойкава подался вперед, но Дайчи в этот момент обернулся и его бросило в жар, возможно, от болезни, а возможно, от огня в камине. Ойкава потянул Дайчи на себе, выпрямляясь, пока губы Дайчи не оказались возле его губ. Тогда Ойкава обхватил рукой его шею и поцеловал.  
Поцелуй длился всего лишь миг, так как Дайчи сразу оттолкнул его. Ойкава ударился спиной о спинку дивана, сбив на пол подушки.  
— Ай-ай-ай, — застонал Ойкава. — Чтобы твоя палочка стреляла только цветочками. Больно же!  
— Прости-прости, — сразу же кинулся к нему Дайчи. — Я идиот. Силу не рассчитал. Всегда забываю, что волшебники те еще слабаки в плане физической силы.  
— Ты на 7 курсе и все еще не считаешь себя волшебником?  
Дайчи улыбнулся.  
— Мне нравится волшебство, но моя семья и все родственники не обладают даже каплей магии. Поэтому, наверное, я считаю себя маглом.  
Ойкава поднялся, поправляя футболку.  
— Впервые вижу волшебника, что стесняется им быть.  
Дайчи потянулся к волосам, запустил в них пятерню и взъерошил пряди. Смущался он мило, отметил про себя Ойкава и сразу же выругался.  
— Не стесняюсь. Просто мне не нравятся большинство волшебников. Из-за их надменности и превосходства. Людям пришлось столько времени и крови потратить, чтобы достичь того развития, что имеют сейчас, и все это время волшебники и не думали помогать. Хотя сами уже столетия как могут лечить практически любую болезнь.  
Ойкава зажал ему рот рукой.  
— Тсс, идиот. Что за чушь ты бормочешь?  
Дайчи убрал руку со своего лица.  
— Пошли уже пить чай.  
 _С тобой куда угодно._  
Ойкава вздохнул и взмахнул руками.  
— Ну пошли, раз ты так хочешь.

***

— Школа заканчивается, и как будут развиваться твои отношения с девушкой? — Ойкава не хотел называть ее по имени.  
— Юи будет работать в магазине родителей, а я продолжу обучение. Решил стать медиком. Будем с ней снимать квартиру и жить вместе.  
Ойкава медленно пил кофе, обдумывая, что делать дальше. Два дня в обществе Дайчи пролетели незаметно. Они много смеялись, играли в игры, вместе обедали и воровали с кухни кексы. Было настолько хорошо, что хотелось, чтобы эти каникулы никогда не заканчивались.  
Дайчи лежал на кровати и смеялся с роликов, которые просматривал на ютубе. Ойкава впервые видел такого маглолюба. И это на седьмом году обучения. Ойкава сидел рядом, держа обеими руками чашку и наблюдал за ним.  
— Смотри, как он прыгает, — сквозь смех сказал Дайчи. Ойкава отставил чашку, растянулся рядом, наклонил голову и заглянул в экран. Ничего смешного не происходило, но Дайчи с энтузиазмом комментировал и пихал в бок на «особо смешных» моментах. Ойкава же наслаждался близостью тела.  
— Можно я тебя поцелую? — внезапно спросил он.  
— Можно, — ответил Дайчи, все еще смеясь.  
— А?! — Ойкава распахнул глаза и сел.  
Так, стоп. Даже если он не расслышал или не так понял, то это не мои проблемы. Он сказал «можно»!  
— Ой, разрядился, — Дайчи кинул планшет на кровать и повернул голову к Ойкаве. — Чего ты так смотришь на меня?  
Ойкава перекинул ногу и уселся Дайчи на бедра, схватил запястья и зафиксировал их над головой. Идеальное связующее беззвучное заклинание. Дайчи подергал руками, но не смог их освободить.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Берегу свое прекрасное лицо от твоих кулаков.  
Ойкава наклонился и накрыл губы Дайчи своими. Прикусил, зализал укус, попытался проникнуть внутрь языком, но Дайчи сцепил зубы. Ойкава оторвался от губ, выпрямился и скривил гримасу недовольства.  
— Почему ты такой упрямый? Не хочешь получить первоклассное удовольствие?  
— Вот когда я освобожусь, — сказал Дайчи, — тогда и покажу тебе «первоклассное удовольствие», — после этих слов он выразительно дернул руками, но тщетно.  
— Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения?  
— У меня есть девушка! — прорычал Дайчи.  
— Глупости.  
Ойкава поцеловал его шею, задрал футболку и провел руками по бокам.  
— Ойкава, прекрати!  
— Поцелуй меня, — Ойкава цепочкой поцелуев от шеи добрался до губ, — пожалуйста, — прошептал, коснувшись губ, — возможно, это наш последний шанс.  
Дайчи разомкнул губы. Ойкава, не медля, ворвался внутрь языком.

***

Дайчи целовался так, будто его девушка ему только и позволяла, что за ручку подержаться. Ойкава не отказался бы от такого с ее стороны целомудрия.  
Дайчи как-то освободил руки — и Ойкава внезапно оказался снизу. Вмиг его футболка оказалась на полу, Дайчи целовал его шею, прикусил кожу на плече, руками гладил спину и перебирал волосы. Ойкава стонал и все сильнее прижимался к его телу. И это были всего лишь поцелуи!  
— Подожди, — прошептал он, обхватив голову Дайчи руками. Тот остановился и уставился в ответ. Волосы всколоченные, губы блестят, в глазах желание и нетерпение. Он поставил руки на подушку по бокам от головы Ойкавы.  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалел об этом.  
— Серьезно?! — фыркнул Дайчи. — Ты связал меня, а теперь переживаешь о моих чувствах?  
— Ну я же не хочу, чтобы ты пустил мне в спину аваду.  
Дайчи несколько секунд молча рассматривал его. Был бы Ойкава на пару лет моложе, обоссался бы уже от этого взгляда.  
— Через пять месяцев мы закончим школу и вряд ли когда-нибудь еще увидим друг друга. Поэтому сегодняшняя ночь — это считай одна из тех глупостей юности, что все совершают спьяну в школе, а потом всю жизнь делают вид, что ничего такого не было.  
— Мне жутко хочется постебаться над тобой, но у меня яйца ноют.  
Ойкава улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, Дайчи хоть и хмурился, но поддался вперед и раскрыл губы.

***

Ойкава лежал на кровати, предаваясь воспоминаниям, и не услышал как Иваизуми появился в комнате, бросив чемодан на кровать.  
— Привет, привез тебе шоколадные кексы от мамы.  
Ойкава вздрогнул.  
— Ты напугал меня!  
— Видок у тебя, мда, — сказал Иваизуми, наклонив голову, рассматривая его с пристальным внимание мамы.  
— Ты набрал вес, — парировал Ойкава.  
— Что?! — Иваизуми округлил глаза, а руки потяглись к животу.  
— Ничего, пухлые нравятся девчонкам.  
— С каких это пор?! — рявкнул Иваизуми, рассматривая себя в зеркало.  
Ойкава спрыгнул с кровати, хлопнул Иваизуми по плечу и, смеясь, вышел из комнаты. Ему вслед полетело заклятие «удар тапком».  
В коридоре Ойкава столкнулся с целующимися Дайчи и Юи. Мягкие нежные касания. Ее робкие попытки положить ему руки куда-то помимо груди. Все это бросилось в глаза, выстрелило в сердце, перекрыло кислород. Ойкава вцепился в палочку и прошел мимо. Больно. Как же больно и неприятно.  
Но ему стоит привыкнуть. Одна «пьяная» ночь — всего лишь эксперимент юности, то, о чем никогда не будут вспоминать.

***

Дни летели с ошеломительной скоростью, словно кто-то наложил чары. Ойкава больше учился и проводил професориентировочные беседы, чем развлекался. Что отлично отвлекало от мыслей о Дайчи. Ведь он и так получил больше, чем мог мечтать.  
С этими мыслями Ойкава зашел в класс — да так и застыл с дурацкой улыбкой на лице.  
Иваизуми и Дайчи стояли близко-близко, соприкасаясь плечами, и что-то рассматривали в казане.  
— Ты уверен, что это правильный рецепт? — спросил Иваизуми полушепотом.  
— Да. Я выменял его у тролля на пятнадцать килограмм конфет.  
— Хм.  
— Что вы делаете? — Ойкава подошел близко.  
Никто не обернулся.  
— Не мешай, — буркнул Иваизуми. Для Ойкавы это послужило сигналом, что влезть таки необходимо. Он обошел казан и встал напротив ребят.  
— Любовное зелье?  
Дайчи поднял голову, улыбка коснулась его глаз и они засияли. Лицо у Ойкавы поплыло как карамель на солнце. Как же давно он не смотрел в эти потрясающие глаза. Боже, что за бред творится в голове, мысленно вздохнул Ойкава и вернул на лицо привычную гримасу снисходительности.  
— Не мешай! — буркнул Иваизуми.  
Ойкава уже готов был надуться, как Дайчи ответил:  
— Это зелье концентрации. Для экзаменов.  
— А почему оно синее?  
— Мы что-то напутали, возможно, — ответил Иваизуми.  
— Дети мои, — развел руками Ойкава, наслаждаясь возможностью покрасоваться, — вы забыли сок лесного чеснока.  
Он хватил с парты бутылочку, встряхнул и влил в казан.  
— Нет!! — закричали вместе Дайчи и Иваизуми, но было уже поздно. Сизый дым повалил из казана. В мгновения ока он окутал всю комнату, все стали кашлять и выбегать из класса. Урок в итоге отменили, а учеников отправили в медпункт.

***

Ойкава сидел на кровати возле Сугавары и, нахмурившись, смотрел в сторону Дайчи и не понимал что происходит. Сразу как их вывели, Дайчи схватил его за грудки и наорал, обозвал идиотом и кретином. Ойкава и слова вставить не мог. Дайчи почти ударил его, но Иваизуми успел перехватить его руку и потащить за собой в медпункт.  
— Дайчи не в духе, — вздохнул рядом Сугавара. — И тебе досталось, да?  
— Я его не боюсь. Просто не понимаю, что я такого сделал? — вздохнул Ойкава. — Я же не знал, хотел помочь. Он такой. Аргх!  
Сугавара похлопал его по плечу.  
— Все наладится. Это же Дайчи.  
— Да уж, — фыркнул Ойкава.  
Он заметил как Иваизуми искал кого-то в толпе. Решив, что друг беспокоится за него, Ойкава поднялся с места и пошел к нему.

***

— Нужно кое-что обсудить, — Ойкава схватил его за локоть и оттянул в сторону.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Сначала бы лекарство получить.  
— Нет, ну ты слышал как он накричал на меня?! Кем он себя возомнил? Почему он так себя ведет? Я так зол, что готов что-то подорвать.  
— Он как бы...  
Ойкава не дал договорить:  
— Не защищай его! И почему я влюбился в такого идиота? Где мое чувство прекрасного? Все, завтра же начинаем варить то отворотное зелье. Мне уже надоело страдать. Я же Ойкава Тоору. Это люди сохнут по мне, а не я по ним. Что за наказание!  
Ойкава только сейчас заметил, что Иваизуми побледнел.  
— Влюбился? — повторил он.  
— Ива-чан, не тупи! Ладно, на урок я не пойду. Найдешь меня потом в общаге! Посижу пока в библиотеке.  
Ойкава махнул рукой и ушел, не заметив каким растерянным взглядом его проводил Иваизуми и как закатил глаза Дайчи.

***

До конца дня Ойкава просидел в библиотеке, конспектируя все про отворотное зелье. Когда он вернулся в комнату, то Иваизуми уже спал. Он сходил в душ, переоделся в пижаму, разложил записи по кровати, включил свет на палочке и принялся набрасывать план зелья. Внезапно в окно залетела сова, небольшая и полностью черная. Она кинула ему на подушку записку.  
 _«Приходи на третий этаж северной башни. Постарайся, чтобы тебя никто не заметил»_  
Почерк был незнаком. Ойкава решил проигнорировать. Скорее всего очередная просьба о встречи от девчонки. Из-за его выпуска они стали решительнее.  
Ойкава продолжил читать свои записи. Спустя полчаса в окно снова влетела сова.  
 _«Если не явишься через десять минут, то завтра лишишься всех волос на голове! p.s. Пожалуйста, это важно»_

***

Ойкава поднялся на третий этаж, но там никого не было. Он разозлился на себя за то, что повелся на дурацкую записку.  
— Идиот! И я зачем я приперся?  
Рядом что-то заскрипело и в стене появилась дверь, из-за нее высунулась рука, схватила его за плечо в втянула внутрь. Ойкава оказался в просторной комнате с камином, разложенным перед ним разноцветными подушками и столиком с едой.  
— Привет, спасибо, что пришел.  
— Ну ты ж так вежливо попросил, — Ойкава легко скрыл удивление от того, что автором записки оказался Дайчи.  
— Есть хочешь? — Дайчи подошел к столу с едой. — У нас есть виноград, клубника, йогурт, котлеты…  
— Савамура, — прервал Ойкава, — зачем ты позвал меня?  
— Ты не ходил на ужин.  
— И что с того? Следишь за мной?  
— Я не мог уснуть, все думал о том, что ты мне сказал, — Дайчи засунул руки в карманы и сделал шаг навстречу.  
— Да, я умею производить впечатление на людей, — хмыкнул Ойкава. — Не то что ты.  
— Как это случилось?  
— Я родился уже таким, — подмигнул Ойкава, осознав, что неприкрыто флиртует и нужно остановиться, пока его не унесло. Для себя он решил, что с Дайчи лучше быть отстраненным. Слишком сильно его тянуло к нему.  
— Я не об этом спрашивал, — вздохнул Дайчи. Его рука взметнулась вверх, да так и застыла. Он сжал пальцы в кулак.  
— Ты сказал, что., — невнятно промямлил Дайчи, что Ойкаве пришлось податься вперед, чтобы расслышать, — что любишь меня.  
Дайчи покраснел, но взгляд не отвел, а Ойкава ощутил, как сердце провалилось в темную-темную дыру. Они стояли близко друг к другу, одно движение — и можно коснуться губ напротив.  
Дайчи сглотнул и протараторил:  
— Когда мы с Иваизуми поменялись телами, я хотел сказать тебе, но ты говорил и говорил, я не мог вставить слово, а потом ты сказал, что любишь и я просто оцепенел. Мне еще ни один парень не говорил такого. Я очень смутился и ушел к себе.  
Тут Дайчи нервно хохотнул.  
— Я забыл, что не в своем теле и доктор должен нас поменять назад.  
Ойкава закрыл ему рот рукой.  
— Помолчи.  
Затем медленно убрал руку, сделал пару шагов к камину, уселся на ковер, схватил подушку и прижал ее к себе.  
— Я не собираюсь требовать от тебя чего-либо, — сказал он наконец после минутного молчания, — я все понимаю, ты все распланировал. Ты очень хороший и заслуживаешь того, что хочешь. А я… — огонь перед глазами стал похож на размытые багряные круги, Ойкава поднял руку и быстро вытер глаза. Глупость какая. Он не будет плакать из-за какого-то идиота. Завтра он сварит себе зелье и все будет как раньше. В памяти останется та ночь, а может, зелье и ее сотрет.  
— Это обыкновенная школьная влюбленность. Такое случается с каждым, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — Кто-то влюбляется в учителя, кто-то в кинозвезду, а я в идиота-одноклассника.  
Дайчи обнял его сзади, прижав к себе.  
— Значит то Иваизуми орал на меня, — хмыкнул Ойкава, наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела.  
— Да, но мне тоже хотелось наорать.  
— Вы с ними пугающе похоже.  
— Надеюсь нет, — выдохнул Дайчи, — иначе ты влюбился бы в него.  
Дайчи заставил его развернуться и поцеловал, обхватив голову руками. Через минуту Ойкава лежал на ковре, а Дайчи, навалившись на него, целовал ему губы и глаза, и щеки.  
— Прости, — прошептал он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Ойкавы.  
— Плевать, — ухмыльнулся Ойкава. — Савамура Дайчи один такой будет в моей жизни. Переживу как-то.  
— У нас впереди еще 37 ночей до окончания школы, — Дайчи задрал футболку Ойкаве и прочертил пальцами линии на животе, спустился к поясу брюк и расстегнул их.  
Ойкава засмеялся и накрыл губы Дайчи своими. Самые желанные губы во всем мире.  
Школьная влюбленность остается в школе. А через 37 дней они станут взрослыми и все останется лишь воспоминанием.  
Но эти 37 ночей для них могут оказаться целой жизнью. 


End file.
